When The Music's Over
by CrystalxShip
Summary: If you book them, they will come. Ledgeacy.


The guys decided to switch up the environment for the day and ended up in Jay's theater room. It was a lot quieter there anyways, with only Jay, the cats, and Kaitlyn, although Kait was out today, probably with Mackenzie, Cody and Becky on an expedition of their own Cody preferred to hang out with the females. He said they were less strange. Which of course led to another debate about him being gay. Ted didn't stay. He said he had had enough of the Cannabis Circle for the time being. Something about finding grown up things to do.

Adam was sprawled out on two recliners, his injured foot dangling off the side of the end seat, while Jay was in his designated chair, the center one, and Chris occupied the other end, separating stems and seeds, and rolling a number of joints before they were too dazed to do so later.

They all lit up, and the room was completely silent, except for the exhales coming from each man's mouth as they let the smoke escape their lips.

Jay decided to break that silence. "Ya know, I've accomplished a lot in my life."

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Here we go--"

"No listen. I mean, I love my life. I have my cats, three cheese balsamic, and wrestling,"

"And Kait,"

"And Kait. She's great," Jay added to his list.

Adam laughed. "Rhyming, man. You're a fucking poet."

Jay ignored Adam and continued. "But my life's missing something."

"If you say more cats, I'm gonna murder you," Chris threatened, taking another hit from a joint.

"Are you missing cake? Bacon? Bacon cake?" Adam rambled from his new position on the floor, trying to balance one of his crutches on his face.

Bacon cake? Wha--no. Stop interrupting me," Jay looked at his best friend with a confused look on his face.

"Let's start a band,"

Adam sat up straight. "Good idea!"

"Been there, done that."

"If there is one dream that I haven't followed, it's being the lead singer of a rock band."

Chris stood up. "In that case, you gotta follow your dreams, man."

* * *

Jay was rummaging through the closet, tossing articles of clothing behind him. "I know it's in here somewhere," He was beginning to get frustrated and started throwing piles of clothes in the hallway.

"Why are you in Kait's closet again?" Adam asked, dodging a shoe.

"She has something in here that would be perfect for our show." He pulled out a long black Halloween wig. "Okay," He huffed. "Who's wearing this?"

"I don't want to suffocate my beautiful tresses with that."

"Me either."

"Guys, this isn't about appearance, it's about the music," Jay said, dangling the matted wig in their faces.

"Good point," And with that Chris put it on his head.

"What do I get?" Adam asked.

Jay tossed Adam a palette of costume make-up. "Knock yourself out. I'm gonna dig around and find my costume. You guys go set up in the theater and I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Hello, Toronto!"

"Hello, Winnipeg!" Chris shouted from behind his drum set.

"Excuse me. I believe I acknowledge the crowd, Christopher."

"Guys, we don't even know any songs," Adam revealed.

"Sure we do. Put the stereo on. Let's rock this joint!" Jay screamed into his microphone.

Lights illuminated the stage and the crowd cheered. Jay basked in the glow of finally making his childhood dream come true.

The band began to play. Chris bashed away on his drums. Adam performed windmills Pete Townshend would be jealous of and Jay's voice flowed like angels singing.

The door to the theater room opened and three cats quickly scurried out.

"The groupies are here!" Adam shouted, then ran to Mack, lifted her, gave her a quick peck on the lips and then retreated back to his spot on their stage.

"You chased our fans away!" Jay yelled from the top of a table.

Cody and Becky were practically on the floor laughing so hard they had tears coming out of their eyes. Kait stared quizzically at the scene before her. Adam was holding a mop like a guitar and paint smeared his entire face. Chris had an entire cooking ware set scattered around the floor before him, and Jay was wearing old wrestling attire, a black mesh shirt, and his 'Captain Charisma' mask. He was using one of the remotes in the room as a microphone.

"Jay, I took Felix to the vet and went food shopping and you still managed to completely destroy the house. I was gone two hours!"

"I'm in a band, babe!" He said, adjusting the mask he had on his face.

Mack finally stopped laughing to speak. "Adam, go wash your face. Chris, your wife has been trying to get a hold of you all day. You know, that lady you married and have kids with that you should probably take care of. I'm taking you home."

A unison 'Aww' came from the band.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Jay,"

"Bye guys. Band meeting first thing tomorrow," He spoke into his 'microphone'.

"What time is that?" Adam asked, coming back into the room.

"I don't know. When I wake up, so like 3 or 4,"

"Sounds good," Chris said walking out of the room, twirling a wooden spoon in his hand.

Kait quickly grabbed the spoon and the wig from him.

"So, are you gonna stand there all day, or are you going to help me clean up _your_ mess?"

"I'm a rockstar. I don't clean," Jay was still standing on the table, arms crossed.

"Considering you guys are awful and you'll never make it in the biz, I suggest you listen to me and clean up." Kait pointed.

"We don't suck! We rock!"

Kait handed him the mop Adam had been using. "Go."

"I try sticking it to the man and I never win."


End file.
